1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a light source device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2006-59790, a discharge lamp lighting device in which protrusions are formed at electrode tip ends of a discharge lamp by supplying an AC current having a steady lighting frequency and an AC current having a frequency lower than the steady lighting frequency to the discharge lamp is described.
However, it becomes difficult to form the protrusions of the electrode tip ends of the discharge lamp when the protrusions become deteriorated. Therefore, in a method of driving the discharge lamp as described above, it is difficult to maintain a stable electrode shape in a case where the discharge lamp is deteriorated. Accordingly, there is concern that the service life of the discharge lamp may not be sufficiently enhanced.